


Paris Haze

by AzuraJae



Series: Life and times of Chat Noir and Ladybug [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Groundhog Day, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Kagerou Days, Not a SongFic though, Oneshot, So much angst, Sort of AUish, You don't have to know the song to understand this fick, im not good at those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was around 12:30pm on August 15. The weather is nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Heat Haze Days, a Vocaloid song. If you know the song, then you know what happens at the end. If not, then you can still enjoy the story.

“You know, I don’t really like the summer.” Ladybug said, leaning back on one of her hands.

With the other hand, she was petting a stray black cat that she had found in the alleyway after defeating their latest Akuma’fied human. Chat Noir eyed the cat enviously. The black cat was obviously enjoying be petted. Why couldn’t Ladybug pet him? He was certainly nicer that the black furred green-eyed cat. He sighed, irritably twitching his tail.

“Are you listening to me, alley cat?” His partner ask, giving him an annoyed look.

Chat shrugged. “The weather is nice.”

“It’s sorta hot for an August don’t you think?” The spotted heroine asked, ruffling the black cat’s ear. Chat Noir’s ear twitched.

“Kinda.”

Suddenly, the cat on Ladybug’s lap elegantly leaped off her lap and onto the sidewalk below. They had been sitting in a desolate part of the street, sitting on a high wall. Confused, Ladybug watched the cat for a moment before leaping up the wall herself. Instinctively, Chat jumped off the wall too, landing on all his four legs watching Ladybug curiously. Looking back, the cat waved it’s tail in what Chat could only describe as a taunt. It’s gaze lingered on him a little longer with sharp eyes. Scoffing, Chat just stared back. With a blatant meow, it sauntered onto the vacant road, tail head high, as if it was proud of it’s meager achievement.

“Ladybug?” Chat asked the spotted heroine, who had her gaze transfixed on the cat.

“I’m going to catch it and put in the animal shelter. ” She said suddenly, running out onto the road without another word.

“What?” exclaimed Chat, watching his friend run out on the road.

The rumble of something nearby caught Chat’s attention. He flicked over his gaze towards the sound, his catty ears catching the distant sound that Ladybug couldn’t hear. As soon as he figured out where it exactly came from, a truck came speeding out of nowhere- heading straight for Ladybug.

“Ladybug! Watch out!” Chat shouted, making jump towards his friend, but he was too far away.

Hearing his frantic voice, Ladybug looked back at him, confused. The cat continued to run before turning back to snicker at him. Once the truck was too close for anyone to do remotely anything,, Ladybug turned her head just in time to  meet the head of the truck, eyes wide in surprise.

Chat Noir’s vision blurred with red as he saw the truck continue to speed away, as if it was nothing. With a sickening lump on his throat, he looked to the mangled body on the street, who remained motionless under the hot sun.

“Lady-” But his heart cut his own voice out, his hands shivering wildly to the event he had just witnessed.

Coughing, sank to his knees, trying to avoid the sight of the trashed remains of his dear friend. This wasn't happening. This _can’t_ be happening. It wasn’t _real_ , Chat told himself as he felt his tears roll down his face. There was no possible way that this was happening. His heart was about to jump out of his ribcage as choking sobs racked his body.

The haze was laughing at him, reminding him that it wasn’t a joke. Seeing his tears mix with the spattered scent of blood confirmed it.

A couple pigeons cooed nearby.

Chat Noir blacked out.

**-~*~-**

Adrien woke up to the sound of his wall clock ticking. Plagg was softly snoring by his side, obviously deep in sleep. He made a grab for his phone which was at the side of his bed. He checked date and time.

“9am August 15th.” he whispered to himself.

With a tired sigh, Adrien let his arm holding his found fall limply to the bed, startling Plagg who was sleeping nearby. He must be really tired. That dream seemed so realistic. Even know he could still recall the mangled corpse of Ladybug when she had been run over by that speeding truck. Adrien could literally smell and taste the blood in the air; the most horrifying nightmare he has ever had.

“I’m so tired, let’s go back to sleep.” Plagg complained, trying to snuggle back into the blankets.

Adrien gave a light smile before sitting up in his bed, and giving his kwami a look. “Come on, we promised Ladybug that we would go patrolling today.”

“I didn’t promise, you did.” The black kwami prattled on, obviously disgruntled.

Some of this conversation seemed oddly familiar, but Adrien shrugged it off. “I’ll get you some extra cheese if you behave.”

After a nice lonely breakfast, Adrien departed for his afternoon ‘walk’ and had transformed into Chat Noir. Just like Ladybug had said, she was patiently waiting at the Eiffel Tower, where they would usually meet. She was looking out over the city, watching over Paris in a protective manner. Upon seeing him scuttling up the wall, Ladybug gave a smile and a wave.

“Glad you could make it, alley cat.” She said, smiling.

He crouched by her side, putting his two hands on the ground. If it hadn’t been so bright this morning than anyone could’ve mistaken Chat for a really big black cat. Thankfully, thanks to the unnatural heat haze today, everyone seemed to opted to stay indoors. It was really too hot to be outside.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Chat replied with a cheeky grin. With a sigh, Ladybug waved it off.

Just as she was about to speak, there were loud panicked shouts and the sounds of sirens in the distance. Ladybug put her hands on her hips, tilting her head and frowning. Chat rolled his eyes, his tail swaying irritably at the prospect.

“Aw, I was hoping we could spend the afternoon in peace.” Chat said suggestively to Ladybug, winking at her.

She chuckled. “Let’s go, kitty cat. Before anyone gets hurt.”

\-----

Apparently, a young child had been eating ice cream when it had fallen to the ground. His parents refused to give him more and he had the unfortunately to be in the vicinity of an akuma. The poor ice cream-less child went on a rampage after the akuma possessed his ice cream cone. Thankfully after a hectic battle, Ladybug managed to smash the ice cream cone and free the child from the clutches of evil. Strangely, something about this felt strangely odd.

Chat offered to buy the kid some ice cream and he was ecstatic to have ice cream with heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. They chatted with the kid for some time before his mother came by to pick up. Delighted with the outcome of the situation, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat nearby on a high wall next to an empty road. While passing though an alleyway, Ladybug had found a poor cat in the alley way and had picked it up to join them.

How odd.

“You know, I don’t really like the summer.” Ladybug said, leaning back on one of her hands.

With the other hand, she was petting a stray black cat that she had found. Chat Noir eyed the cat enviously. The black cat was obviously enjoying be petted. Why couldn’t Ladybug pet him? He was certainly nicer that the black furred green-eyed cat. He sighed, irritably twitching his tail before a frightening freeze overcame him.

“Are you listening to me, alley cat?” His partner ask, giving him an annoyed look.

Chat shrugged. “The weather is nice.”

“It’s sorta hot for an August don’t you think?” The spotted heroine asked, ruffling the black cat’s ear. Chat Noir’s ear twitched.

“Kinda.” He blinked, a little overwhelmed. He turned to look at Ladybug, worry edging in his voice. “I had a dream. It was a lot like this.”

Ladybug raised her eyebrows questionably at him. “Really? What happened.”

Chat Noir swallowed dryly wondering if he should tell her. Then after moment of thought, he spoke. “You died.”

“Died?” The spotted heroine frowned before giving him a light pat on the head, laughing softly. “I don’t die that easily, Chat. Don't worry about something silly like that."

Suddenly, the cat on Ladybug’s lap elegantly leaped off her lap and onto the sidewalk below. They had been sitting in a desolate part of the street, sitting on a high wall. Confused, Ladybug watched the cat for a moment before leaping up the wall herself. Instinctively, Chat jumped off the wall too, landing on all his four legs watching Ladybug curiously. Looking back, the cat waved it’s tail in what Chat could only describe as a taunt. It’s gaze lingered on him a little longer with sharp eyes. Swallowing nervously, Chat just stared back. With a blatant meow, it sauntered onto the vacant road, tail head high, as if it was proud of it’s meager achievement.

“Ladybug?” Chat asked the spotted heroine, who had her gaze transfixed on the cat. He clenched his hands and ran over to her as fast as he could before she could speak. He clutched her hand in a tight grip. “Ladybug.” He said again, a bit more firmly.

“I wanted to put the cat in an animal shelter.” Ladybug said, a little confused from Chat’s strange actions.

“Lets…” He trailed off, remembering the scene with the truck vividly. Despite it being a dream, he couldn’t risk it. This was just so strange. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

“What about the cat?” Ladybug was dragged away by Chat, who broke into a run after a moment.

“You have me, right?” he said curtly, although his voice was unlike any flirting he has done before. It sounded more like a terrified quip rather than a heartfelt flirt.

Chat knew that Ladybug thought that this was very odd, but he didn't care. He just had to get away from it all.

They had raced a couple blocks, all the way Chat was tightly clutching Ladybug’s hand. They slowed to a stop when they passed by a rickety old building. Even when they slowed to a walk, Chat would not look at Ladybug. Frankly, he was too afraid. His dream was coming back at full force at what he had just witnessed right now. He was terrified. Terrified of it happening again. Thankfully, they were far enough for something like getting hit by a truck to happen again.

“Chat? Are you okay?” Ladybug asked worriedly. “You look scared.”

“I-I just need a moment.” The leathered hero assured her, swallowing and taking a deep breath.

_Meow._

Upon hearing the meow, Chat Noir felt a tingling shiver rise up in his spine when he noticed that there was a black cat sitting on one of the ledges of the old house, staring right down at him. When he had locked gazes with the dark feline, Chat wanted to burst out in tears, but he wasn’t sure why. There was no way the black cat was _that_ cat. Cats don't travel that fast, right? It must be a different cat...but it's a helluva coincidence. Enough to make his stomach churn. He was still clutching Ladybug’s hand, so hard that she started to wince in pain.

“Chat? Chat, what’s wrong?” She asked, trying to jerk her hand away, but he had a steadfast grip. Ladybug seemed a little afraid. He couldn’t blame her.

There was the sickening cracking of something breaking. Flicking his ears up, Chat looked up to see that the top part of the building start to collapse, heading directly towards him and Ladybug. He tried to pull her out of the way, but she seemed so engrossed at the crumbling building that he couldn’t pull her out of the way. She stared up at the falling concrete with a look of wonder on her face - accepting her fate.

Chat’s hypersensitive ears could hear the crunch of human bones breaking as he fell back. The old building had collapsed. What bad luck...wait a minute…

From the untidy mess of the collapsed building, Chat could see the crumpled crushed form of Ladybug. He couldn’t see much of her body, but could see the very hand he was holding minutes ago, dripping in what he could only assume was blood. Her face was tilted to the side, as if she was asleep, but a steady trickle of blood was flowing from her head and her eyes were half open, staring blankly ahead.

Instantly, the stench of blood in the air became overwhelming, bringing back memories of of his dream.

“Lady-Ladybug!”

Strangled by his own tears and shock, he walked a few steps before he collapsed onto the ground. He put one hand to his head to steady himself, trying to avoid the sight of the crushed form of his dear friend. His other hand raced up to tug the leather neck of his suit, trying to get a breath of air. This feeling Chat was experiencing right now was suffocating. Much worse than what he had felt in his dream.This wasn’t happening. This _can’t_ be happening. It wasn’t _real_ , Chat told himself as he felt his tears roll down his face. There was no possible way that this was happening. It was  _just_ like the dream.

“This is not real!” He shouted out loud to no one in particular.

He heard the familiar laugh of the unnatural heat haze, reminding him that it wasn’t a joke. As his vision began to darken he thought he could see the dead form of Ladybug curl into a smile.

A couple pigeons cooed nearby.

Chat Noir blacked out.

**-~*~-**

Adrien in the corner of his spacious room, in his pajamas hugging his knees close to him. Plagg was floating silently close by to the distressed boy. The only sound in the room was the soft ticking of the clock nearby. The only light was the morning light, peeking under the curtains.

“It’s been ten years. Ten years. _Ten years_!” The blonde boy cried lamely. Plagg looked at him with blank green eyes. “She doesn’t know.  Everything I do… I can’t-” He cut himself off.

He ran his hands through his hair, pulling the ends as he curled more into himself. Plagg said nothing as he looked pitifully at the disturbed teen. Adrien fisted his hand as he checked his phone for the time: 9am August 15th. He better get going if he was going to meet Ladybug. Pulling himself onto his feet, he literally had to drag himself to the dining room where breakfast was already waiting for him.

Even so, he didn’t have an appetite. Plagg ate his cheese, but kept glancing at him worriedly. Adrien began to mull over his thoughts. Every single thing he did over the past ten repeated years. He had tried staying away from Marinette - yes, he knew, he had figured out in one of the endless days - It, she still died at the end, but she died alone in that timeline. He had tried staying on the Eiffel Tower, but the long-standing metal tower had broken apart and a stray beam had stabbed her straight through the heart. He tried bringing her home, but that cursed cat and the truck was waiting them on every road.

“What should I _do_ , Plagg?” he asked his kwami desperately, who looked back at him with even eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

“How should I know?”

This was becoming _ridiculous_. There was nothing he could do.

Well...there was _one_ thing he hasn’t tried yet.

After his distressing breakfast - he had only eaten a bite of his pancake- he trudged out of his house towards to where he would meet Ladybug after what felt like the millionth time. Just like always, Ladybug was patiently waiting at the Eiffel Tower, where they would usually meet. She was looking out over the city, watching over Paris in a protective manner. Upon seeing drag himself up the wall, Ladybug gave a smile and a wave.

“Glad you could make it, alley cat.” She said, smiling.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Chat mumbled tiredly, feeling rather weak to be going through this again.

Ladybug looked at him with a concerned look on her face. “Are you okay, Chat?”

He didn’t reply for a moment, wondering what he should say this time. “I just had a bad dream.”

“It was just a bad dream.”

Right on cue, there were loud panicked shouts and the sounds of sirens in the distance. Ladybug put her hands on her hips, tilting her head and frowning. Chat looked down, realizing that he would have to see Ladybug die again, his tail swaying at the prospect. He still hadn’t tried that one thing. It scared him to be honest, but it was the only thing he hasn’t tried yet. He didn’t speak this time.

Ladybug looked at him, a bit confused.

“Let’s go, kitty cat. Before anyone gets hurt.”

\-------

“You know, I don’t really like the summer.” Ladybug said, leaning back on one of her hands.

With the other hand, she was petting a stray black cat that she had found in the alleyway after defeating their latest Akuma’fied human. Again. He didn’t even bother looking at the cat this time or tried feeling envious. He had tried killing the cat in one timeline, but Ladybug still died at the end by some unfortunate means. Chat Noir was honestly sick of this and just wanted this to  _end._

“Are you listening to me, alley cat?” His partner ask, giving him an annoyed look.

Chat shrugged tiredly. “The weather is nice I guess.” The same answer he's always did.

“It’s sorta hot for an August don’t you think?” The spotted heroine asked, ruffling the black cat’s ear.

“Yeah.”

On cue, the cat on Ladybug’s lap elegantly leaped off her lap and onto the sidewalk below. Before Ladybug could jump off, Chat jumped off the wall first, feeling a heavy stone in his heart. Looking back, the cat waved it’s tail in what Chat could only describe as a taunt. It’s gaze lingered on him a little longer with sharp eyes, blinking impassively. It reminded him of all his failed attempts to save his spotted friend. Ladybug soon appeared by his side.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked. Then her gaze traveled towards the cat, who was walking to the other side of the road. “I’m going to catch it and put in the animal shelter. ” She said suddenly, running out onto the road without another word.

The familiar rumble of the red truck caught Chat’s attention. He flicked over his gaze towards the sound, his sensitive ears catching the distant sound that Ladybug couldn’t hear. However, unlike the first time, Chat's expression did not change. He looked at the truck, wondering what he should do now. As soon as the truck appeared over the horizon, Chat sped towards Ladybug, a hand extended, pushing Ladybug out of the way. Ladybug looked back at him shocked and confused as she was pushed out of the way of the truck.

Chat Noir’s vision blurred with red as felt the truck run him down. His gaze met Ladybug’s- Marinette’s- and he could see the color of blood reflect in her beautiful blue eyes. Her mouth was open in shock there the beginnings of tears running down her face. He gave a brief look at the cat at the sidewalk, to find it staring back at him, this time a little sadly, but he smirked back.

Adrien couldn’t hear anything, his ears wasn’t working, but he was sure that someone was screaming. As he lay there staring up blankly at the sky, his vision began to darken. There was the metallic taste of blood in his tongue, but he had never tasted anything sweeter.

This time, he laughed, back at the heat haze. It _was_ a joke, at least to him. Instead of laughing like it normally did, Paris Haze was silent, obviously taken aback by his actions.

A couple pigeons cooed nearby.

Chat Noir died.

**-~*~-**

A young blue haired girl sat on her bed, clutching the stuffed black cat doll. Nearby a red kwami floated by her side, obviously worried. She squeezed the doll tightly to her chest, a few tears streaming down her face.

She glanced over at her phone, which was displaying the time:  9am August 15th.

With a tired sob, she whimpered, looking at the red kwami.

“He died again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, I hate this ending as much as you do, but this is how the song goes. Thank you for reading it! I was so inspired to write this after I recalled about a really sad song about a boy and a girl. I thought ‘HEY wouldn’t this be good with Miraculous?’ and this happened. I’m so sorry. 
> 
> The song is good though.
> 
> EDIT: Explanation to the ending - Some people were confused and didn't know the song so I decided to explain it :)
> 
> [This is my view on the song, the song confused me a bit.]
> 
> If you listened/read the lyrics of the Vocaloid song called Kagerou Days (also called Heat Haze Days), it tells of a boy trapped in an eternal groundhogs day (Aug15) where at the end of the ‘day’ his best friend and crush dies. For 'ten years’ he tries to find a way to save his friend, until he decides that the only way to save this friend is to die himself. Meanwhile that girl is intentionally dying so he could save the boy. However when the boy dies to save her, she has her own version of the story until she figures out a way to kill herself and save the boy.
> 
> Now just replace the boy with Adrien/Chat Noir and the girl with Marinette/Ladybug.
> 
> The ending is Marinette lamenting on the fact that she couldn’t save Chat Noir because he had died saving her by jumping in front of the truck. I don't know if it's even possible for them to escape (I originally thought that both the boy and the girl had a seperate timeline and that the only way to escape is to die for the other, but I was mistaken). They'd probably figure out how to escape somehow...
> 
> FOr this story, the 'Heat haze’ is like this sentient thing that likes to make fun of this. I just renamed it to Paris Haze instead. Implied to have taken form of the black cat.


End file.
